1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a supporting device; more particularly, to a screen supporting device capable of adjusting torsion and a torsion adjusting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional screen supporting device has the washers installed via the screw, in which a normal force generated upon screwing presses the washers for providing a constant torsion to the conventional screen supporting device. If the torsion of the user's demand is larger, the construction of washer is manufactured larger for fitting the torsional demand. That is to say the washer has a larger cross-section.
However, the carrying member of the conventional screen supporting device is used for loading a screen, and the torsional demand of the carrying member is designed according to the weight of screen. That is to say, the torsion of the conventional screen supporting device is not adjustable.
Due to the popularity of the touch-control screen, when using the touch-control screen, the screen supporting device needs larger torsion. However, when collapsing the touch-control screen, the screen supporting device needs smaller torsion. Thus, the conventional screen supporting device cannot achieve the torsion being adjustable.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.